Safado mas fiel
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Comida caseira sempre é melhor, mais gostosa e mais saudável! Twincest Saga X Kanon, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Safado mas fiel **_

O dia era de um calor escaldante. Kanon havia se sentado na sombra, mas mesmo assim aquilo era terrível! O mormaço incomodava demais.

Várias gotas de suor escorriam de sua testa. Passou a mão na mesma para limpá-la, e nem acreditou.

- Que droga! Vou ter que ir lá lavar o rosto e tomar água de novo!

E lá foi ele até a cisterna. Até mesmo ele, que não gostava de sentir pena de ninguém, se compadecia de seus pobres aprendizes, os quais tostavam incessantemente embaixo daquele solão, e mesmo assim não podiam parar de treinar.

Chegando ao poço, observou com curiosidade uma pessoa estranha, a qual ele nunca havia visto. Era uma jovem amazona.

"Mulher?", pensou ele, surpreendido. "Quase não tem mulher aqui! E ainda no campo de treinos masculino! O que é isso?"

- Ei, moça, não me leve a mal, mas o que você faz fora da área das mulheres?

- Hum? Ah, eu precisei buscar água aqui, pois não há nada na cisterna da área feminina...

A moça olhou para Kanon e se surpreendeu com a beleza do mesmo. Os longos e louros cabelos dele reluziam mais sob a luz do sol... e seus olhos azuis pareciam duas gemas azuis iluminadas por dentro. Na mesma hora, ela, que era bela e bem sabia disso, pensou: "Como posso conquistar esse homem?"

- Assim está bem, moça. Pois bem. Posso não ser seu supervisor nem nada, mas tenho de lhe advertir para voltar à sua área de treinos.

- Sim...

Kanon tomou um pouco de água, lavou o rosto e voltou para seu trabalho tranquilamente, mas a moça o observou até que sumisse de vista.

"Eu vou ter que conseguir esse homem!", pensou.

Após isso, ela ficou pensando numa maneira de demonstrar isto a ele.

Ao entardecer, quando os treinos acabaram e cada um foi para sua própria casa, a amazona que se encantara por Kanon decidiu espreitar por que caminho ele ia, onde morava, com quem. E percebeu que havia um irmão gêmeo, idêntico a ele.

- São dois! - pensou ela, espantada. Podia reconhecer a Kanon, no entanto, pelas ataduras das mãos, as quais Saga não usava.

Após ver onde eles moravam, traçou em sua mente todo um plano para conquistá-lo enfim...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, logo de manhã, Kanon beijava e acariciava o corpo de Saga ainda nu na cama.

- Quem tá com preguiça hoje é o Saguinha, que não quer levantar...

- Un... Kanon... você me deixou muito cansado ontem à noite!

- Também, quem manda ser tão bonito? - disse, sorrindo, e em seguida deu um tapa na bunda do gêmeo.

- Kanon!

O mais novo riu, se levantou e foi tomar seu banho. A seguir, comeu alguma coisa e saiu, não sem antes dar mais "bronca" no Saga.

- Vê se levanta logo esse traseiro gostoso daí, hein! Os moleques estão esperando!

Saiu para a rua, e ainda era aquele sol. Aquele maldito sol!

- Droga! Mal tomei banho e já vou começar a suar nesse forno!

Emburrado, foi andando até o campo de treinos, que a si não era longe, mas debaixo daquele sol... logo ele estava suando até por baixo das pálpebras.

"Clima mediterrâneo do cacete!", resmungava ele mentalmente, quando esbarrou com uma pessoa na rua. Sentiu vontade de xingar, mas se conteve. Olhou para ver quem era, e... reconheceu aquela moça do dia anterior.

- Hum? Você de novo?

- Senhor...!

Ela o mirou com grande espanto. E ele mais ainda, pois percebeu que a amazona estava sem a familiar máscara das amazonas.

- Moça, o que...?

Ela se fez de assustada, recuou e se pôs em estado de choque. Kanon também estava assustado, intrigado... ainda não entendendo o que ela fazia ali àquela hora.

- Você... você viu meu rosto!

- Eu não queria. Me desculpe.

Kanon já ia se retirando, quando sentiu o braço dela travar o seu.

- Você sabe, Cavaleiro, qual é a lei para os homens que vêem o rosto de uma amazona. Não sabe?

- Eu sei. Mas creio que não poderia cumprir nenhum dos dois requisitos.

- E por que não...?

- Ora, você é Amazona de Prata e eu sou Cavaleiro de Ouro. Você não conseguiria me matar!

- E quando à segunda opção...?

- Sobre amá-la? Sinto muito, moça, é... qual o seu nome?

- Mayra.

- Mayra, sinto muito. Já sou comprometido.

- Mas ora! E quem diz que burro amarrado não pasta?

O gêmeo de Saga a olhou espantado. Parecia que ela estava realmente querendo algo a mais consigo, e não somente a fim de cumprir a bendita lei das máscaras!

Aquilo, somado ao mau humor que o calor usualmente lhe dava, fez com que ele deixasse a polidez de lado.

- E com que tipinho de gente eu devo estar lidando? Ora! Vá apagar o fogo da xereca com homem solteiro! E saia logo da minha frente, senão quem a mata sou eu!

Sendo assim, destravou o braço do dela com facilidade, e saiu bufando sem olhar para trás. Ela, surpreendida com a reação quase violenta de Kanon, bem como sua disposição em continuar fiel, pegou sua máscara, colocou-a novamente e saiu.

"Este é difícil? Pois bem! Mais um desafio para mim!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mayra tinha vinte e dois anos de idade. Órfã, sozinha no mundo, não teve outro caminho senão se tornar amazona de Atena. Sofrendo por não ter mais os pais e pelo dificil ritmo de vida como guerreira, ela descarregava em sua sexualidade exacerbada.

Era um dos únicos consolos de sua vida, senão o único. Perdera a virgindade aos catorze anos, aliciada por um soldado raso. A ela não fora prazeroso, mas inflava seu ego saber-se desejada e bonita.

Sabia que aquela vida de amazona não seria longa. Eram poucos os que chegavam aos quarenta anos, devido às terríveis batalhas. Pois bem, enquanto estivesse viva e fosse atraente a algum homem, usufruiria de seu único prazer na vida.

Naqueles oito anos, Mayra fora de muitos homens e jamais com algum compromisso. Sabia que havia Cavaleiros abstinentes sexualmente falando, e também uns poucos que eram casados ou comprometidos. Mas ela era a "festa" dos descompromissados e não-abstinentes; só exigia noites de prazer, e nada mais.

Por ser amazona, não poderia ser mãe. Portanto, muitas vezes fora obrigada a recorrer a abortos que, não raro, prejudicavam sua saúde. No entanto, jamais desistiu ou se absteve de sexo.

Muitas vezes usara a tática que com Kanon dera errado. Ela tinha uma noite de sexo com o homem que via seu rosto (ou mais de uma, caso ele fosse realmente bom), e dizia que isto já bastava para cumprir a lei. Mal sabia ela que não entendia coisa alguma de amor...

Então vinha aquele homem, o qual lhe parecia um mistério. Nunca nenhum homem havia rejeitado os seus encantos de mulher formosa! E agora aquilo! Pois bem... ele veria se ela teria êxito ou não!

Começou inclusive a negligenciar seus deveres de amazona para observar o que Kanon fazia em seus dias normais. Perguntava a todos que grau ele tinha, qual era sua história de vida, seu nome...

E logo descobriu muito. Ele era Cavaleiro de Ouro! Ora, ela jamais se relacionara com nenhum homem de patente superior a de Cavaleiro de Prata!

Logo soube que ele era o famigerado Kanon de Gêmeos, o qual passara treze anos em franca traição contra Atena no Reino Submarino!

"Como um homem desses foi perdoado?", pensava ela. "E pior, como ele quer agora dar uma de 'santo' e 'fiel'? E quem será esse seu compromisso, que nunca o vi acompanhado de outra pessoa que não seu irmão?"

Tentou sanar suas dúvidas ao procurar um de seus ex-aprendizes, o já formado Cavaleiro de Prata Ikarus de Delfim. Ikarus sabia quem era Mayra, por também ser Cavaleiro de Prata e conviver sempre com os demais, e também conhecia a fama dela de "experimentada no sexo com muitos homens". Mas jamais quisera se utilizar disto, pois por mais que o corpo dela fosse lindo... ele ainda - ainda!, pensava demasiado em Dânae.

Um belo dia, Mayra enfim o procurou.

- Ei, Ikarus! Diga-me uma coisa!

- Mayra? O que faz aqui?

- Quero saber uma coisa sobre Kanon, seu mestre.

- O Kanon? Sinto em lhe dizer, mas provavelmente ele não lhe dará atenção. É fiel como um cão, talvez ainda mais!

- Parece que sabe demais sobre isso, uhn...?

- Sim... sei porque ele foi meu mestre, e porque o considero como a um pai.

- Não quero nada de você, além da seguinte informação: quem é o tal parceiro a quem Kanon é tão fiel?

Ikarus estacou. Como, como dizer que era Saga?

- Não posso dizer. É segredo.

- Segredo! Há! Mas que grande bobagem! Até que para quem se importa tanto com a parceira, ele está bem sigiloso! Parece ter vergonha dela, pois sim!

- Ele não tem vergonha. Ele esconde quem é justamente porque... ele é gay!

Mayra pôs a mão em frente à boca, em sinal de espanto. Em seguida, desatou a rir!

- Ora, então é isso! Ele é gay! Por isso me rejeitou!

- Hum? Quer dizer que já foi lá dar em cima dele?

- Sim. Ora, um homem magnífico daqueles...

- Pois devia se conter. O parceiro de Kanon não chega a ser ciumento, mas não acho que deixaria barato se visse você se insinuando a ele.

- Pois sim! O dia em que provar mulher, aquele ali vai saber o que é bom! E vai ser em breve!

- Mesmo sabendo que ele é compromissado, vai fazer isso?

- É só diversão, bobinho! Se ele ama mesmo esse tal de "companheiro", não vai largá-lo por causa de uma noite de amor comigo...

Ikarus balançou a cabeça, lembrando do que Kanon lhe dissera um dia, sobre sexo ser algo mais da alma do que do corpo... e também lembrou da vez em que viu o mestre com o irmão, mas tentou afastar o pensamento, por considerá-lo estranho e invasor demais à intimidade dele.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A partir daquele dia, Mayra não mais insistiu tão diretamente com o gêmeo de Saga. Porém, passou a observá-lo com muito mais atenção...

Realmente, não viu ninguém além do irmão junto de si. Era de fato algo muito sigiloso! Portanto, ela decidiu saber algo através de Saga...

Num belo dia, quando todos descansavam dos treinos na hora do almoço, ela foi até Saga, como quem não quer nada, e decidiu puxar conversa...

- Ei, senhor...

- Hum? Olá, moça. O que deseja?

- Hã, bem... o senhor tem um irmão gêmeo, não é verdade?

- Tenho, sim.

- Bem, é que ele viu meu rosto por esses dias... e o senhor sabe como é a lei que rege às amazonas...

Saga teve de disfarçar o tamanho susto que havia tomado. E agora, como fazer para remediar aquilo?

- Bem, moça... que espera que eu faça?

- Ajude-me a convencer seu irmão a cumprir a lei. Eu não posso matá-lo... não tenho poder para confrontar um Santo de Ouro. Não poderia me auxiliar a convencê-lo de me amar...?

Saga ficou terrivelmente pálido com este pedido. Dava para ver que estava perturbado... mas a moça não sabia do porquê. Com alguma dificuldade, ele enfim conseguiu responder:

- Escute, ele... ele é compromissado. E não quer... não quer a você por conta disso. Não leve para o lado pessoal, por favor...

- Senhor... não tem como descumprir a lei das amazonas! E apesar de ele ser comprometido... apenas uma noite comigo, uma única, bastará! Não precisará me amar pela vida inteira, não... e a pessoa de quem ele gosta nem precisará ficar sabendo!

Saga quase engasgou. Mal sabia a moça que ele mesmo era "a pessoa de quem ele gosta", e que já estava sabendo automaticamente!

- Desculpe, moça... não posso. Sinceramente, não posso!

Mayra ia responder alguma coisa, porém logo Kanon apareceu, intentando chamar Saga para irem almoçar... quando viu a moça ali, e Saga com literal "cara de tacho".

- Ei, o que anda fazendo com o meu irmão? Propostas indecentes a ele também?

- Não... eu...

- Saga, essa mulher quer que eu trepe com ela. Mas eu já disse antes que não tou a fim! Por favor, moça, não insista! Vamos comer, Saga!

Tomando o gêmeo pela mão, Kanon saiu desabaladamente do campo de treinos, não dando ao parceiro nem chance de olhar para trás ou responder.

- Kanon! Essa mulher já te abordou antes, foi?

- Já, sim! Estou com meu saco cheio, ela quis forçar uma situação ao me fazer vê-la sem máscara!

- Sério?

- Sim! Estou achando que o objetivo dela é só trepar comigo! Mas eu não quero, você sabe que sou um puto safado do cacete, mas sou fiel!

- Sei... eu confio em você.

- Mesmo confiando, não quero deixar margens a desconfianças!

- Eu sei...

Saga realmente não via motivos para desconfiar de Kanon naquele quesito. Mas aquela moça... não parecia ser boa coisa. Será que tentaria ainda fazer coisas piores com eles, caso não conseguisse o seu intento...?

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Pois é, gente... apesar de ter várias fics em hiatus, acabei fazendo mais uma!_

_E essa era pra ser oneshot, mas ficou enorme de novo!_

_Beijos! Logo atualizo o resto, estou de férias! _


	2. Chapter 2

De fato, Mayra não sossegaria ali. Iria fazer de tudo para ter Kanon, nem que fosse somente por uma noite. Aquilo havia virado desafio para ela, e não cumpri-lo atingia os seus brios de mulher irresistível.

Começou a negligenciar a seus deveres de amazona, deixando seu posto sempre que podia, para observar a Kanon e a seu irmão. Eles ficavam muito tempo juntos... portanto, ela, em sua malícia de quem já havia lidado com muitos homens, pensava que havia uma ligação muito maior do que a comum entre aqueles dois...

"Estranho! Será que...? É isso mesmo! Apenas preciso de uma prova para me certificar da verdade!"

Num final de dia, quando ambos os gêmeos deixaram os campos de treinos, ela os seguiu a distância, tendo o cuidado de esconder o cosmo de quem quer que fosse, inclusive dos gêmeos. Quando eles entraram em casa, ela se escondeu atrás de uma das paredes da casa e os espreitou por uma das janelas. O que ela viu lhe deixou estarrecida...

Kanon foi até Saga de forma voluptuosa... uma forma muito parecida com a que ela se chegava aos homens em geral.

- E então, Saga...? Sentiu saudades de mim...?

- Hun... saudades? Foram apenas algumas horas! Além do mais, treinamos um em frente ao campo do outro...

- Falo de sentir saudades do meu cheiro, do meu beijo, do meu toque... un? Não sente falta?

- Hum...

- Pois eu sinto muita falta do meu adorado irmão...

Mayra reparou que ele usava a palavra "irmão" de uma forma a desejar estar com ele, uma forma muito mais abrangente do que a própria palavra queria dizer. Em seguida, ela viu Kanon beijar o gêmeo de forma intensa. Na boca. Entendeu tudo a partir daí...

- O parceiro de Kanon é Saga...! Eles são mesmo incestuosos!

O beijo começou a ficar mais quente. Kanon começou a passar a mão por baixo da camisa de Saga, não se privando de sua pele e de seu corpo.

- Uhn... Kanon... acabamos de voltar dos treinos...

- E qual o problema...?

- Estamos suados demais...!

- Un... tem nojo de meu suor, é? Eu não tenho do seu...

- Não... mas seria melhor irmos para o banho... lá poderiamos matar todas as nossas vontades...!

- Safado... adora foder na água!

- Vamos, Kanon...!

Sem parar de se acariciar, ambos os gêmeos foram indo, aos tropeções, ao banheiro. Após isto, Mayra saiu da janela, pensando já ter visto o suficiente.

- Hum! Se eu tiver como provar isso... tenho como chantagear esse homem! Ora! Ele vai pagar por ter me rejeitado!

Sendo assim, foi imediatamente procurar como efetuar sua vingança.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Saga entrava fundo dentro do Kanon. De olhos fechados. Pensava na mulher, mas não queria que ela estragasse o que eles viviam àquele momento...

- Un... vai, Saga...!

Kanon gemia para o gêmeo. Guiava a mão de Saga para seu membro, para que ele o masturbasse, mas Saga parecia estar fora de si.

- Un, Saga...!

O mais velho segurou firme nas laterais do gêmeo, e começou a fazer mais forte... como se tivesse medo que ele escapasse de si e fosse parar imediatamente nos braços daquela mulher!

"É a si que ele ama, Saga.. não seja assim inseguro!", repetia de si para si.

- Vai, Saga, mete mais fundo...!

- Ahn Kanon...!

- Uhn, vai...! Vai mostra do que você é capaz...!

O gêmeo começou a masturbar Kanon com intensidade. O caçula sentiu que sua excitação aumentava cada vez mais...

- Uuuunnnn... Saga...!

Logo, Saga viu e sentiu seus dedos molhados com a essência do gozo de Kanon... e enquanto pensava nele cada vez mais seu e longe da amazona atrevida, gozou enfim em seu interior.

Eles se abraçaram e se beijaram na banheira, até o mais velho decidir se levantar e iniciar seu banho. Kanon, não querendo desgrudar de si, abraçou-o por trás e beijou suas espáduas, acariciando seus cabelos molhados.

- Saga... foi tão bom...

- Que bom... pra mim também foi...

- Mas parece estar preocupado... é aquela mulher?

- Não sei... minha intuição me diz que ela ainda vai tentar nos prejudicar de alguma maneira.

- Hum? Ah, deixa aquela Fulana pra lá! Nos prejudicar como, se somos Santos de Ouro e ela é só uma mulher que se frustrou em querer dar pra mim?

- Eu sei... mas penso que ela pode querer algo mesmo assim.

- Esqueça dela... pense em nós, sim...?

- Sim... é realmente melhor!

E dizendo assim, Saga beijou o gêmeo demoradamente na boca... porém, aquele receio ainda não conseguiu ser completamente extirpado de si.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Um dos guardas mais altos do Santuário fazia sua refeição tranquilamente, quando foi interpelado por uma Amazona de Prata a quem não conhecia.

- Senhor, preciso falar com o Grande Mestre, ou com Atena que seja!

- Hum? Por que, garota? Que deseja?

- É o relatório de traição de dois Cavaleiros. E reincidentes!

- É séria assim a coisa?

- Seríssima! Ande, deixe-me entrar!

- Vou acompanhá-la até lá.

O guarda, por precaução e por possibilidade de ser uma fraude, a acompanhou até a sala de Atena. A mesma se encontrava ocupada com seus próprios assuntos, quando recebeu aquela moça esbaforida, junto de um guarda, em sua sala privativa.

- Mas o que...?

- Senhora - declarou o guarda - desculpe a intromissão e o distúrbio em suas atividades, mas essa mulher insistiu para entrar e falar com a senhora...

- O que deseja? - a deusa indagou diretamente a Mayra, a qual imediatamente fez a reverência devida à deusa.

- Divina Senhora... conheço duas pessoas que lhes são traidoras!

- É uma acusação muito séria. Você tem certeza do que fala?

- Tenho, sim. E eles são reincidentes, ó Divina Senhora!

- São...? Reincidentes, e ainda se encontram como meus defensores? Como pode ser isto?

- Eles são... Saga e Kanon!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Os gêmeos haviam acabado de almoçar e iam, juntos e após uma feliz e gostosa "troca de energias" na banheira, treinar seus discípulos no período da tarde. Apenas estava calor demais... e isso incomodava Kanon demais.

"Que droga, quando esse verão vai acabar?", pensava, de si para si.

Quando eis que, para acabar com a paz de seus dias felizes e calmos, ambos foram interpelados por dois guardas-intendentes diretos de Atena e do Grande Mestre...

- Senhores! Atena deseja vê-los imediatamente.

- Hum? Que foi desta vez? Missão urgente? - Kanon disse, meio perplexo, meio sem saco de ir ver o que era.

- É apenas com a deusa, senhores.

- Kanon, se é chamado de Atena, é importante! Os meninos podem esperar!

Sem outra opção, o caçula assentiu e seguiu a seu gêmeo e aos guardas. Realmente não podia ir contra ordens superiores... e como não havia feito nada de tão grave, estava sem receio algum. Já Saga... aquela pontinha de intuição negativa não o deixava sossegar.

Chegando ao Salão de Atena, Kanon meio morto de calor e Saga meio morto de apreensão, ambos se ajoelharam perante a Deusa e a cumprimentariam, porém... viram logo a figura de Mayra ali, junto de Atena! Kanon não se conteve!

- Mas que raios essa mulherzinha faz aqui? Ei, mulher! Que é que você quer, cacete? Eu não sou obrigado a comer seu rabo!

- Kanon! - exclamou Saga, tomando do braço do companheiro - Estamos na presença da deusa! Meça suas palavras!

O mais novo não podia ver o rosto de Mayra, coberto que estava pela máscara, porém sabia que ela por dentro estava sorrindo de despeito...

Atena levantou-se e se postou no meio deles e principiou a falar.

- Bem, meus guerreiros! Esta amazona, a qual se auto-denomina Mayra, disse que vocês estão traindo o Santuário novamente. Têm algo em sua defesa?

- Algo em nossa defesa? - explodiu Kanon em voz alta - Ora, ela é quem deve provar a nossa culpa! Somos inocentes até que seja provado o contrário!

- Kanon! Silêncio! - interpelou Saga, mais uma vez vendo-se em apuros por causa do gêmeo.

Como não levando em conta os pseudo-escândalos que Kanon fazia, a deusa prosseguiu.

- Mayra, do que você os acusa?

- Divina Senhora, eles dois são amantes. São amantes irmãos! Isto é uma traição, uma conspurcação de seu nome!

Kanon queria falar mais, mas ao ouvir o que ela dissera, teve ímpetos de gargalhar.

- Ora! Essa mulher pensa que consegue algo assim!

A deusa olhou para os gêmeos de maneira quase cúmplice, como se eles já soubessem como ela reagiria... e ela lhes disse, apenas para fins de protocolo:

- Vocês dois... têm alguma defesa a si próprios?

- Ora! - começou Kanon, muito eloquente pelo aborrecimento - Esta tal de Mayra tentou me seduzir. Eu não a aceitei, e agora ela quer se vingar ao inventar traições para nós!

- Então você não admite...? - disse a amazona rejeitada - Você não admite que seu irmão e você são amantes?

- Ora, eu admito sim! É coisa que todo mundo já devia saber, mas o Saga cisma em não dizer... não sei porque isso seria sinal de traição!

- O que...? Você considera normal isto, de se relacionar sexual e afetivamente com seu próprio irmão gêmeo?

- Olha, normal eu não sei se é. Porém, acho que você, que tem fama de sentar em quinhentos caralhos diferentes por mês, não pode falar muito da gente não! Ao menos eu só quero esse caralho, sendo do meu irmão ou não! E não precisei de embuste nem de trairagem pra conseguir me relacionar com ele, sempre joguei limpo!

A moça pareceu se sentir encabulada e surpresa, mas tentou não perder a compostura.

- Pois sim! Como pode afirmar com todas as letras que sou assim promíscua?

- Ikarus, meu discípulo, o qual tem bem mais contato com os Cavaleiros e Amazonas de Prata, até por sem um deles, me alertou sobre você esses dias!

- Hum! E será que Atena acha a mesma coisa? Será que ela encara o incesto de vocês algo mais ou menos grave do que eu faço? Quem pode dar o veredicto final é ela!

A deusa sorriu aos gêmeos e a Mayra, e simplesmente falou:

- Eu já sei do incesto deles há tempos¹. E não, não o considero nem de longe uma traição. Eles têm a minha bênção.

Mayra abriu a boca surpresa, ao ver todo seu plano falhar e ir por água abaixo. Kanon não conteve um riso de triunfo, o qual se mostrava claramente em seu rosto.

- S-senhora, eu...

- Mayra, a única traidora aqui é você. Tentou destruir um casal usando subterfúgios baixos, mas Kanon se mostrou fiel mesmo assim. Ele apenas reafirmou suas qualidades! Já você... demonstrou ser uma pessoa indigna de seu cargo e de sua estirpe. Eu ordeno que, por traição a seus confrades, seja expulsa para sempre da ordem dos Cavaleiros de Atena!

- Mas... mas...

- Não espere nem mais um segundo! Pegue suas coisas, deixe a armadura aqui e siga sua vida no mundo aí fora! Profissão não lhe faltará... pois quem tem tanto trato com homens diversos, consegue coisa fácil! Guardas! Acompanhem-na até sua casa, para que o despejo seja feito.

Mal escondendo uma lágrima de revolta e desgosto, Mayra se retirou das vistas da deusa e foi até sua casa, recolher o que lhe restava, acompanhada pelo guarda.

Os gêmeos sorriram, fitando sua deusa e a reverenciando mais uma vez.

- Obrigado, senhora, por sua compreensão! - agradeceu Kanon - E desculpe por meu palavriado afinal!

Ela sorriu de volta a Kanon.

- Sem problemas! Você é humano, e sob provocação qualquer um agiria da mesma forma. Agora vão, e voltem a seus deveres.

Os irmãos reverenciaram mais uma vez a divindade e saíram, felizes e leves feito plumas.

- Viu só, Saga? O que esse calor não faz! Não fosse eu a ir pra cisterna beber uma água, e nenhuma confusão teria sido feita! Humpf, sirigaitas... ainda bem que esta já vai se retirar!

- Você pode não gostar de calor pra treinar... mas bem que gosta do calor pra outras coisas na banheira!

- Oras! Eu não! Quem gosta de calor pra essas coisas na banheira é você... eu gosto é do frio! Pra se agarrar embaixo das cobertas!

Rindo, Saga beijou Kanon na boca, em selinho, e ambos foram juntos para o campo de treinos. Afinal... aquela era apenas mais uma prova de que o Kanon era um baita dum safado, mas apenas consigo... porque afinal de contas, ele era fiel.

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Vide a fic "Desprezo", onde Atena sabe e aprova o incesto dos gêmeos! xD_

_Bem feito pra Mayra! Quem manda querer separar essas lindas coisas gêmeas?_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
